Grazda
Grazda is an Orsimer assassin residing in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary or near the Gold Coast Wayshrine. Interactions Dark Revelations A Ghost from the Past The Wrath of Sithis Filling the Void Dialogue ;Dark Revelations "Ah, you just missed Mirabelle. She was heading back to the Sanctuary in such a hurry we barely had time to talk." :Why was Mirabelle in such a hurry? "I think she was on her way back from a scouting mission. Something to do with Count Carolus of Kvatch, as far as I could ascertain. Mirabelle mentioned she had to convince Astara and then she was off, heading in the direction of the Sanctuary." ::Mirabelle was spying on the Count? "Spying? Scouting? When you think about it, is there really any difference? Oh, I almost forgot. Astara was asking about you. I'd return to the Sanctuary and see what the Matron wants, if I were you." :::I'll head to the Sanctuary and speak to Astara. ;A Ghost from the Past "Oh, Assassin, am I glad to see you! He's got one of those ideas in his head again and it has me worried sick about him." :Who, Grazda? Tell me what's got you so upset. "It's Green-Venom-Tongue. Ever since he started digging into that journal you brought back, he's had that funny look in his eyes. You know the one. The one that means he's planning to do something foolhardy—and dangerous." ::He was supposed to tell Astara and the Speaker what he discovered. "Well, so far, he's kept whatever he's found completely to himself. I know that this is his business, but I can't help worrying about him. Could you talk to him? He may not show it, but he respects you. Maybe he'll even let you help him with this." :::I'll go to the Sanctuary and talk to Green-Venom-Tongue. ;The Wrath of Sithis "Well met, Assassin. I bring word from the Matron." :What does Astara want, Grazda? "I don't know the details, but I understand she received word from the Black Hand. I'm sure it has something to do with whatever you and Green-Venom-Tongue have been up to. What are you waiting for? Get to the Sanctuary and see what Astara wants." ::I'll go to the Sanctuary and talk to Astara. ;Filling the Void "There's something happening at the Sanctuary. That old crow, the Speaker, he asked for you specifically." :Any idea what's going on, Grazda? "You killed the Black Dragon, right? My guess? It's time to murder the Primate of Akatosh." ::What makes you think that? "Everyone's getting ready for battle. Even Astara has left the Sanctuary. The only one still there is Speaker Terenus, and he asked that I send you to him as soon as I saw you. Best not to keep the Speaker waiting." :::I'll go see what Speaker Terenus wants. After killing Captain Furia: "Are you still here? Don't you have a high-ranking religious leader to murder?" :Why does Elam want you to wait here? "You're going to need all of us to face down Artorius. Someone has to make sure the path remains open for the others. Besides, the Speaker wants you to make this kill. If I got there first, Artorius would be dead before you could raise your blade." ::If you say so …. "Get moving, Assassin. I'm pretty sure Artorius isn't going to wait around while you dawdle. As soon as word gets to him that the Brotherhood is here, I expect he'll take off faster than a pig that wandered into a pork roast." Conversations ;Filling the Void Captain Furia: "You have meddled in our affairs for the last time, murderers!" Grazda: "That one's trouble, Assassin. Prepare yourself for a real fight!" Captain Furia: "Brotherhood dogs, this ends now!" After helping her: Grazda: "I could've handled those militant fools!... but I appreciate the help." Elam Drals: "I see I missed all the fun. Grazda, secure this chamber. Assassin, the Cathedral should be just up ahead. When you reach Artorius, I'll be right behind you." ;After "Filling the Void" Amelie Crowe: "I heard there was some trouble at the Sanctuary. What did I miss?" Grazda: "Who are you?" Amelie Crowe: "Amelie Crowe." Grazda: "Are you new here?" Amelie Crowe: "I was around since … you know, nevermind." Quotes *''"It's a rare sight to see — so many of the Family returning home at the same time."'' – Before starting "Dark Revelations" *''"Find Green-Venom-Tongue at the Sanctuary before he does something foolish. I think if he'll listen to anyone, he'll listen to you."'' – After starting "A Ghost from the Past" *''"The Black Hand has decreed that we move against the Black Dragon, Assassin. Finally. Astara will tell you more when you return to the Sanctuary."'' – After starting "The Wrath of Sithis" *''"Assassin, they need you at the Sanctuary."'' – Before starting "Filling the Void" ;Filling the Void *''"Better get moving, Assassin. And in case I don't see you again, it's been a pleasure and an honor to watch you work."'' – After starting "Filling the Void" *''"First one of you Order fanatics that moves gets an arrow in the eye!"'' – First encounter in the catacombs *''"Above us!"'' – When the Primate's guards start jumping down *''"Perhaps the Speaker or Elam have something for you. It's entirely possible."'' – After the ceremony *''"Astara was looking for Kor, have you seen him? Something about cleaning up after Hildegard."'' *''"Astara seems more relaxed now that we're back to the usual murder and mayhem, wouldn't you agree?"'' Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Orsimer Category:Dark Brotherhood: Quest Givers